survivor_batrounfandomcom-20200213-history
Tribal Council
' Tribal Council' refers to the elimination ceremony that usually happens at the end of each round. Every event throughout the round will come into play. At the end of each Tribal Council, the tribe votes a player out from the game, sending a castaway home. OVERVIEW The Castaways will chat with the host, usually talking about the evets of the past round, before they vote. Tribal Council is where all of the drama and other happenings during the day comes into play. This is also where a player is accouctable for his/her actions, which can either benefit or hurt them in the future. The host (Eddy Aziz) interrogates the tribe about everything that happened throughout the round (about the previous challenges, camp life, and most important topic of all, strategy). During the conversation, the host may potentially throw a castaway off-guard after a hard, embarrassing, or strategy-breaking question, leaving him/her potentially vulnerable. After the conversation eith the host, the tribe members will vote one by one. the contestants will go to a distant voting booth where they will write the name of the castaway they want tovote out. The host then tallies the votes himself and reveals the results of the players. The votes are final and cannot be further alerted; though in theory, there could have an expection; if a player draws out a Hidden Immunity Necklace to nullify all votes cast against him/her, thus sending the next-highest amount of votes home. Once the votetally has exceeded the plurality needed, the host will stop tallying, pronouncing thet player eliminated from the game, keeping the remaining votes in secret to the players themselves. Whoever gets the highest number of votes will be eliminated from the game, where the eliminated player's Ribbon is burned. Upon Elimination, eliminated Players will walk away from the Tribal Council grounds. JURY PHASE During Jury Phase of the game, the flow of Tribal Council will still be the same, though the most recently eliminated players (the jury) will also watch over the proceedings. These eliminated players are not to interact with the remaining players nor to join in with the conversation with the host. The Jusy members are only meant to watch the proceedings, while listening in to potentially vital information that will help them decide of wich among the finalists will be the winner of the game. PARTS OF TRIBAL COUNCIL CONTESTANTS' AREA An area where stools are placed. This is where the tribe sits whil at tribal council. FIRE PIT This is where the Eliminated players throw their Ribbons after being Eliminated. JURY BENCH When the Jury Starts to form and continue to expand, they will sit opposite to the contastats' area. VOTING BOOTH When the host instructs the Survivors to vote, they will walk across the room of the Tribal Council and cross a small walkway to a seperate, small booth witch contains parchments, a paperweight, and a black marker pen. They will vote for a player to be eliminated, then fold the Vote and place it in the Urn. After all contestants have voted, the host collects the votes upon completion and determines who is eliminated.